Los hermanos Agreste
by Emma Agreste Dupain
Summary: Pequeña introducción a futura historia. Adrien y Marinette ya han crecido, ambos se casaron, tuvieron hijos y formaron una familia hermosa, aunque siguen siendo Chat Noir y Ladybug. La pregunta que ellos se hacen es ¿sus hijos vivirán una vida normal o igual tendrán una aventura como ellos?
1. Presentación de los personajes

***Hugo Agreste:**

 **Edad:** 15 años

 **Padres:** Adrien Agreste y Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

 **Hermanos:** Louis y Emma Agreste.

 **Mejor amigo:** Dylan Lahiffe

 **Interes amoroso:** Isidora Garrastazu.

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** 4 de Abril

 ***Louis Agreste:**

 **Edad:** 14 años

 **Padres:** Adrien Agreste y Marinette Dupain-Cheng

 **Hermanos** : Hugo y Emma Agreste

 **Mejor amigo:** Luck Couffaine

 **Interés amoroso** : Isidora Garrastazu

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** 7 de Abril

 ***Emma Agreste:**

 **Edad:** 13 años

 **Padres:** Adrien Agreste y Marinette Dupain-Cheng

 **Hermanos:** Hugo y Louis Agreste.

 **Mejor amiga:** Layla Lahiffe

 **Interés amoroso:** Luck Couffaine

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** 4 de Septiembre

 ***Clarissa Bourgeois (Padres separados) **

**Edad:** 12 años (A meses de cumplir los 13 años)

 **Padres:** Chloé Bourgeois (Padre desconocido)

 **Amigo:** Hugo Agreste

 **Interés amoroso:** Hugo Agreste.

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** 20 de Diciembre

 ***Layla Lahiffe** :

 **Edad:** 13 años

 **Padres:** Nino Lahiffe y Alya Césaire

 **Hermanos:** Dylan Lahiffe y Tom Lahiffe.

 **Mejor amiga:** Emma Agreste

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** 6 de Junio

 ***Dylan Lahiffe :**

 **Edad:** 15 años.

 **Padres** : Nino Lahiffe y Alya Césaire

 **Hermanos:** Layla y Tom Lahiffe

 **Mejor amigo:** Hugo Agreste.

 **Interés amoroso:** Clarissa Bourgeois (aunque no lo demuestre)

 **Fecha de Nacimiento:** 12 de Febrero

 ***Luck Couffaine**

 **Edad:** 14 años.

 **Padres:** Luka Couffaine (madre desconocida)

 **Mejor amigo:** Louis Agreste.

 **Mejor amiga:** Isidora Garrastazu.

 **Interés amoroso:** Emma Agreste.

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** 4 de Marzo

 ***Isidora Garrastazu:**

 **Edad:** 13 años.

 **Abuela:** Lucía Garrastazu.

 **Amigos:** Louis Agreste y Luck Couffaine

 **Interés amoroso:** Louis Agreste.

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** 4 de Enero


	2. Introducción

Habían pasado veinte años luego de que Ladybug y Chat Noir habían derrotado al malvado Haw Moth y a su aliada Mayura, o mejor dicho Marinette y Adrien habían logrado vencer al famoso diseñador Gabriel Agreste y a su asistente Nathalie, quienes buscaban por todos los medios obtener los Miraculous.

Fue una lucha difícil, bastante extensa, pero, luego de tantos conflictos con los akumatizados que amenazaban con destruir la ciudad de París Marinette y Adrien habían logrado seguir con sus vidas normales. Ambos tenían un sentimiento especial por el otro y aunque algunos digan que el amor de la adolescencia no dura toda la vida en esta ocasión el amor de esta pareja duró muchos años más.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng logró cumplir su sueño de ser una gran diseñadora de modas, luego de salir del instituto ingresó a la universidad y sacó su título como Diseñadora de modas, meses después empezó a trabajar para la empresa de moda de Gabriel Agreste, adquiriendo fama por ser la principal diseñadora de esta marca de ropa.

Mientras que el rubio por bastante tiempo fue modelo y ingreso a la universidad a estudiar diseño gráfico. Cuando Adrien tenía 23 años, Gabriel decidió dejar de trabajar en la marca Agreste y le heredó toda la marca, empresa y propiedades a su único hijo. Provocando que Adrien madurara en ciertos ámbitos de la vida, ya que, ya no era solo un modelo que adquiría fama, sino que, era el dueño de marca de modas más conocida del mundo. Quizás al principio se veía incapaz de tomar ese puesto, pero, con ayuda de su amada Marinette todo fue mas fácil.

Cuando Marinette y Adrien tenían veinticuatro años, el rubio decidió tomar una decisión muy importante que eso implicó dar un paso grande en su relación.

¿Y cual fue esa decisión?

El gatuno héroe le pidió matrimonio a su Lady.

Marinette obviamente le respondió que si, ya que, ese siempre había sido su sueño casarce con su tan amado Adrien, irse a vivir juntos, tener tres hijos y como mascota un perro, un gato y un hamster.

Para toda la prensa de París esa noticia fue la sensación del momento, ya que, todo el mundo comentaba de la gran boda entre la mejor diseñadora de París y el modelo -ahora dueño de la marca de modas más conocida del mundo-

Cuando llevaban un año de matrimonio, la azabache quedó embarazada y a los nueves meses dio a luz a un niño de cabello azabache, igual a su madre y de ojos azules, a quien llamaron: Hugo Agreste Dupain.

La pareja no podía estar más feliz, ya que, aquel niño era muestra del gran amor entre Marinette y Adrien.

El bebe era bastante risueño, pero, apenas llegaba la noche empezaba a llorar -como todo bebe- armando gran escándalo en la mansión Agreste.

Un año después del nacimiento de Hugo, Marinette nuevamente dió a luz a otro bebe hombre. Aquel pequeño tenía el cabello azabache y sus ojos eran verdes, literalmente era una copia de Adrien, en lo único que se diferenciaba a su padre era en el color del cabello, a este bebe lo nombraron: Louis.

Louis a diferencia de su hermano, era muy calmado.

Un año y medio luego del nacimiento de Louis, Marinette nuevamente dió a luz, pero, esta vez no fue un hombre, sino que, dió a luz a una niña, bastante linda, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, con una sonrisa encantadora.

A penas Adrien y Marinette vieron a la pequeña quedaron embobados con la belleza de la princesa que les había nacido, era muy hermosa, su piel era muy suave, sus ojos azules tenían un brillo especial que enamoraba a cualquiera a la niña llamaron: Emma.

La pequeña era bastante risueña como Hugo, sonreía por todo y eso provocando que todos a su alrededor quedaran embobados con su hermosura.

Adrien y Marinette no podían estar más feliz, tenían una familia hermosa dos hijos y una pequeña princesa que les daban fuerzas de vivir. Tikki y Plagg igual estaban felices por sus portadores, luego de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar los portadores de los Miraculous de la creación y la destrucción esa familia era un premio bien merecido para ambos.

Sin duda ahora ya todo había cambiado en la vida de los portadores de los miraculous de la creación y la destrucción, ya no eran unos simples adolescentes o unos simples superheroes, ellos ahora eran padres de una familia y Marinette y Adrien ya no podían solo pensar en salvar París, sino que ahora ellos ahora pensaba en el futuro de sus hijos.

Los años pasaron y los hijos de Marinette y Adrien fueron creciendo, la pareja no se dio cuenta cuando sus hijos pasaron la etapa de niños y luego se convirtieron en unos adolescentes. Hugo había sido un niño travieso, pero, cuando llegó a la adolescencia se había convertido en todo un caballero y bastante buen mozo, Louis se había convertido en un adolescente un poco retraído, pero, físicamente era muy guapo, llamaba la atención de varias chicas. Emma se había convertido en una adolescente bastante sonriente, un poco despistada y traviesa, pero, su físico atraía mucho la mirada de los chicos.

El par de superhéroes lo único que deseaban era que sus hijos fueran felices, como ellos lo fueron a su edad y esperaban que sus vidas fueran calmadas sin peligros y sin riesgos.

Pero, todos sabemos que la vida no está exenta de aventuras tanto como de amistad y sobre aventuras en el amor, mucho más cuando se vive la adolescencia...

* * *

 **Hola a todos, bueno, quiero darles las explicaciones correspondientes.**

 **Esta historia llamada "Los hermanos Agreste" es solo una introducción a una historia que subiré que tratará de los hijos de Marinette y Adrien que viajarán al pasado, pero, antes me gustaría presentarles a estos personajes en esta historia y para que aprecien las características y personalidades de cada personaje.**

 **También** **debo decirles que hice un arreglo en la presentación de los personajes.**

 **Nuevamente les presento a los personajes:**

 ***Hugo Agreste: Quince años, hijo mayor de Adrien y Marinette, mejor amigo de Dylan Lahiffe e interés amoroso; Isidora Garrastazu.**

 ***Louis Agreste: Catorce años, segundo hijo de Adrien y Marinette, mejor amigo de Luck Couffaine e interés amoroso; Isidora Garrastazu.**

 ***Emma Agreste: Trece años, hija menor de Adrien y Marinette, mejor amiga de Layla Lahiffe e interés amoroso; Luck Couffaine.**

 ***Clarissa Bourgeios (Padres separados): Doce años, hija de Chloe Bourgeois, interés amoroso; Hugo Agreste.**

 ***Layla Lahiffe: Trece años, hija de Nino y Alya, mejor amiga de Emma Agreste.**

 ***Dylan Lahiffe: Quince años, hijo mayor de Nino y Alya, mejor amigo de Hugo Agreste e interés amoroso; Clarissa Bourgeios (aunque no lo demuestre)**

 ***Luck Couffaine: Catorce años, hijo de Luka Couffaine, mejor amigo de Louis Agreste interés amoroso: Emma Agreste.**

 ***Isidora Garrastazu: Trece años, vive con su abuela Lucía Garrastazu, interés amoroso; Louis Agreste.**


	3. Capítulo 1: Hugo Agreste

**Capitulo 1**

 _¡_ _Ring_ _,_ _ring_ _,_ _ring_ _!_

Escuché como vibraba mi Iphone, rápidamente abrí mis ojos y giré hacia el pequeño mueble que está al lado derecho de mi cama. Tomé mi Iphone y presioné el botón del centro para apagar la alarma.

Sin esperar más tiempo me levanté de mi cama y caminé en dirección mi baño. Estaba bastante agotado, ya que, ayer mi mejor amigo y yo corrimos una maratón alrededor de París, y luego tuve que estar en el desfile de modas de mi madre, que terminó MUY tarde, apenas había logrado dormir cuatro horas, pero, el cansancio no me debía vencer, ya que, debo empezar este nuevo día.

Me lave la cara con agua fría para despertar. Salí del baño y me dirigí hacia mi armario que se encuentra al lado izquierdo de la puerta del baño, abrí la puerta del armario encontrándome con muchos colgadores y estantes con ropa y zapatillas de la marca "Agreste Dupain"...o mejor dicho la marca de ropa de mis padres.

Un chico no debería tener tanta ropa, pero, eso es lo que me pasa por ser hijo de la mejor diseñadora de todo el mundo, Marinette Agreste, y el modelo y dueño de la marca de ropa más conocida a nivel mundial, Adrien Agreste.

Ser de una familia que está vinculada a la moda hizo que yo creciera en desfiles y secciones de fotos. Cuando cumplí dos años mi madre empezó a crear ropa para niños y me usó a mi para modelar sus diseños, desde entonces soy modelo al igual que mi padre y tengo mi armario lleno de ropa.

Algunos creen que ser modelo significa tener una vida perfecta ante todos y eso no es verdad, hay veces que tengo que dejar muchas cosas que me gustan de lado por modelar y eso hace que todo sea complicado, pero, es lo que me gusta hacer y es mi trabajo, es una gran forma de agradar a mi abuelo, así que, aunque sea difícil seguiré modelando.

Ingresé a mi armario y saqué unos tennis blancos, una camisa blanca de manga corta, una remera negra, unos jeans azules y un cinturon negro con la evilla dorada.

Rápidamente me vestí y cuando estuve listo me dirigí al escritorio de mi habitación y guarde algunos cuadernos y libros -de tercer año de instituto- en mi mochila.

 _¡Toc, toc, toc!_

Escuché que alguien golpeo la puerta.

-¡Hugo! ¿Puedo pasar?- Escuché una voz desde el otro de la puerta que reconocí al instante.

-Si.- Contesté- Entra Emma

La puerta se abrió y mi hermana menor, una chica rubia, ojos azules y piel pálida entró a mi habitación- Buenos días hermanito.

-Buenos días hermanita.- Contesté y como es de costumbre mi hermana me dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo- ¿Por qué vienes a mi habitación? ¿Ocurre algo?

Mi hermana asintió- Es que ando con mi portafolio perdido y como Anadelia acostumbra a confundir mi portafolio con el tuyo quería saber si el mío está aquí en tu habitación.

-Mmmm...-Revisé mi escritorio en donde había un portafolio negro, rápidamente lo tomé y lo abrí para revisar si era el mío o el portafolio de Emma. Apenas lo abrí miles de hojas que tenían muchos dibujos de vestidos, pantalones, chaquetas, sombreros, y supe en ese momento que ese era portafolio de mi hermana- Creo que este es tu portafolio.

Lo cerré y se lo entregué a Emma, ella lo recibió sonriendo -como es de costumbre- lo que más hace mi hermana es sonreír- Gracias hermano mayor.

-De nada.- Respondí.

-¿Ya estás listo para bajar a desayunar? Para que bajemos juntos.

Cerré mi mochila y la colgué en mi hombro derecho- Si, vamos.- Contesté y sin más ambo salimos de mi habitación y nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras para bajar a desayunar.

-¿Y estás nerviosa por tu primer año de instituto?- Le pregunté a mi hermana.

-Antes estaba nerviosa, pero, ahora estoy más ansiosa.- Contestó Emma- Quiero ya comenzar este nuevo año con Layla, aunque espero que Clarissa no sea tan molestosa como los otros años.

-Pero ¿no que son amigas?

Asintió- Si, pero, a veces se pone muy...-Suspiró-...fastidiosa con los demás y eso no me gusta, ya que, creo que ella debería tratar bien a los demás.

-Tranquila Emma, tu sabes como es Clarissa, es un poco caprichosa y que le cuesta entablar una buena relación con los demás, pero, aún así tiene buen corazón, por algo es nuestra amiga ¿cierto?- Contesté recordando a la rubia hija de Chloe Bourgeois, la mejor amiga de nuestro padre.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón.- Emma sonrió.

Ambos llegamos al final de la escalera y nos dirigimos al comedor. Nos demoramos como unos diez segundos en llegar a aquel salón donde acostumbramos a desayunar, almorzar y cenar con nuestros padres. En aquel salón había una mesa larga con doce sillas alrededor, nuestros padres y nuestro hermano, ya estaban en el comedor. Mi padre estaba en la cabecera de mesa, nuestra madre estaba a su lado derecho y al lado izquierdo de mi padre había un asiento desocupado y a continuación estaba nuestro hermano Louis, un chico de cabello azabache -como el cabello de mi madre-, pero, con los ojos verdes y la cara de mi padre.

-Buenos días familia.- Saludó Emma al entrar al comedor.

-Buenos días Emma.- Nuestros padres saludaron a mi rubia hermana.

-Buenos días.- Esta vez saludé yo.

-Buenos días Hugo.- Mis padres me correspondieron el saludo.

Emma y yo tomamos asiento en nuestros respectivos puestos, ella al lado derecho de nuestra madre, frente a Louis. Mientras que yo me senté en frente de mi madre, entremedio de mi hermano y de mi padre.

Miré mi desayuno, había una taza con café, una vaso con jugo de -aparentemente- naranja y un plato con un croissant y dos macarones Franceses. No demoré mucho en empezar a devorar mi desayuno, la verdad es que estaba bastante hambriento, bueno, en general cuando el desayuno es algún dulce francés lo devoró, lo mismo ocurre con Emma, en eso nos parecemos a mi padre, quien es un fanático por los macarons, croissant, pasteles y todo tipo de dulces.

-¿Durmieron bien?- Nos preguntó mi madre.

Emma asintió con la cabeza- Si, aunque, si soy sincera creo que me faltaron horas de sueño. Ayer el desfile terminó muy tarde.

-No queríamos que terminara tarde, pero, ustedes ya conocen el problema que tuvimos con las luces.- Mi padre contestó- No teníamos considerado que se cortara la luz.

-En cualquier otro momento hubiéramos lo hubiéramos cancelado, pero, este desfile era importante para la marca "Agreste-Dupain".- Mi madre le dio un sorbo a su café-Y hablando de la marcar y el desfile. Emma y Hugo tienen una sesión de fotos a las cinco en el Le Grand Paris.

-Mamá ¿podríamos adelantar la sesión de fotos a las tres?- Preguntó mi hermana oji-azul.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó mi joven madre sorprendida.

-Es que Layla y yo queremos ir a un concierto en la torre Eiffel a las cuatro.- Contestó Emma.

-Bueno, la adelantaré.- Mi madre volteo hacia mí- ¿No te molesta si adelantamos la sesión de fotos, Hugo?

Negué con la cabeza- No me molesta.

-Está bien, entonces, la sesión de fotos será a las tres.- Contestó Marinette.

Devolví mi mirada a mi plato para devorar mi croissant.

-¿Y tu que harás Louis?- Mi padre le habló a nuestro hermano.

-Hoy tengo entrenamiento de esgrima, luego saldré a dar unas vueltas con mis amigos.- Contestó el azabache mirando su taza con café.

 _¿Entrenamiento de esgrima?_

Pensé sorprendido...¡Ay no! se me había olvidado por completo que la clase de esgrima, bueno, si la sesión de fotos es a las dudo que alcance a llegar al entrenamiento.

-¿Seguro que quieres estar en entrenamiento de esgrima? ¿No te gustaría venir con nosotros a la sesión de fotos?- Preguntó Emma.

-Seguro.- Contestó Louis y luego le dio un sorbo a su taza con café.

No me sorprende, a Louis no le gustan esas cosas que tienen que ver con desfiles y la empresa de moda de nuestros padres, a diferencia de Emma y yo, Louis prefiere tener una vida calmada.

Suspiré y seguí saboreando mi croissant.

* * *

Luego de terminar el desayuno, nos despedimos de nuestros padres, salimos de la mansión y nos subimos al auto que nos llevaría al instituto.

-No quería perderme la primera clase de esgrima del año, pero, debido a la sesión de fotos no voy a poder ir.- Le hablé a Louis- Y tampoco voy a poder ir a la junta con Dylan y Luck.

-Me lo imaginaba.- Habló Louis seriamente -como de costumbre- el es bastante serio, hasta llega a ser un poco un poco retraído algunas veces- Creo que hoy no tendré a quien ganarle en esgrima.- En su rostro se formó una media sonrisa-

Sonreí al escuchar aquellas palabras de Louis- Ya te gustaría vencerme.- Contesté- Creeme este año no volveremos a empatar en esgrima.

-Tranquilo eso es seguro.- Contestó Louis- Porque este año yo ganaré.

-Sigue soñando hermano.- Respondí provocando una carcajada en ambos.

Louis y yo practicamos esgrima, ya que nuestro padre cuando era adolescente fue campeón en ese deporte, esa fue la motivación empezamos a practicar dicho deporte, pero, ambos somos muy competitivos y desde que yo tengo ocho años y Louis siete empezamos a enfrentarnos en esgrima, cada año nos competimos para ver quien es el mejor. El año pasado quedamos empatados, así que, quedo en claro que ambos eramos buenos en esgrima, pero, este año dejaré que eso vuelva a ocurrir, yo soy el mejor en esgrima y lo demostraré.

-Llegamos.- Habló Emma y volteé a ver la ventana, descubriendo que efectivamente estábamos frente al gran edificio en donde estudiaríamos este nuevo año.

Mi hermana abrió la puerta y bajó del auto, yo hice lo mismo y bajé. Pero, apenas hice esto una chica rubia de ojos cafés que nunca antes había visto en el instituto gritó- ¡A! Son Hugo y Emma Agreste.- Y en menos de dos segundos muchos adolescentes estaban al rededor de nosotros para pedirnos un autógrafo o una foto con ellos.

Mi hermana y yo nos miramos horrorizados, no nos gusta firmar autógrafos cuando vamos a colegio y mucho menos que tantas personas se junten al rededor nuestro solamente por un autógrafo.

Suspiré...este día no empezaba bien.

* * *

 **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero que les haya gustado.**

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 **Hugo no es el personaje principal, los protagonistas son los tres hermanos Agreste, solamente que decidí empezar narrando su versión de la historia, ya que, era la más corta, ya que, la historia de Emma y Louis tienen mucho más enredos que esta.**

 **Gracias a las personas que comentaron la presentación de personajes y la introducción. Comenten este nuevo capítulo si hay algo que no entendieron lo escriben en su comentario y yo les aclaro las dudas.**

 ***También arreglé la presentación de los personajes y la Introducción, pero, son arreglos mínimos***

 **Estoy en las ultima pruebas, quizás, no suba capítulos muy seguido, pero, espero que me comprendan debo terminar bien este año de clases, sin nada más que decir lo estaré viendo en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Besitos:**

 _ **Emma Agreste Dupain**_


	4. Capítulo 2: Louis Agreste

_¡_ _Ring_ _,_ _ring, ring_ _!_

Sonó la alarma de mi Iphone que indicaba que tenía que despertar. Suspiré frustrado, enojado y bastante molesto, estaba bastante agotado, había logrado dormir solo unas pocas horas, ayer tuve un día bastante agotador, ya que, cometí el peor error de mi vida, asistí al desfile de modas de mis padres en donde modelaron mis hermanos y debido a un corté de luz terminó súper tarde, finalmente logré descansar pocas horas antes de que sonara la alarma, nuevamente suspiré, nunca más dejaré que mi madre me convenza de ir a uno de sus desfiles.

Fruncí el ceño y abrí los ojos, luego giré hacia mi mesa de noche que estaba a mi lado izquierdo y presione el botón central de mi Iphone para apagar la molestosa alarma.

No demoré mucho en levantarme de mi cama y dirigirme al baño. Quería seguir durmiendo, pero, la única opción que tengo en este momento es levantarme, ya que debo ir al instituto. Luego de unas extensas vacaciones de verano, llegó el peor día en la vida de un estudiante...el primer día de clases.

Me lave la cara con agua fría y me miré al espejo, mi rostro solo decía una cosa: _cansancio_. Tenía unas ojeras gigantes y apenas podía mantener abiertos mis ojos. Pasé las manos por mi cabello para peinarlo rápidamente.

Salí del baño y me dirigí hacia mi armario tenía que elegir una ropa "decente" para el primer día de mi segundo año de secundaria.

Abrí una puerta que estaba a un costado de mi habitación, en ella había muchos estantes y colgadores con ropa de la marca "Agreste Dupain". Rodé los ojos, no necesito un armario tan grande con ropa que ni siquiera ocupo, no es común que un chico tenga tanta ropa, pero, debido a que mi padre es Adrien Agreste, el dueño de la mejor marca de ropa "Agreste Dupain"-además hijo de Gabriel Agreste, un antiguo diseñador de ropa- y mi madre es Marinette Agreste, la mejor diseñadora de todo París, debido a eso tengo un armario lleno de ropa con su marca.

Aunque siendo sincero, eso no tenía mucho sentido, ya que, mis hermanos son modelos, pero, yo no, porque no soporto las cámaras, firmar autógrafos y todas cosas que deben hacer Hugo y Emma.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomé mi típica ropa una polera negra una camisa gris de mangas cortas, unos jeans negros y unos tenis blancos.

En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba listo para bajar a desayunar, aunque, siendo sincero no tengo ganas de comer, lo que más deseo en estos minutos es volver a dormir.

 _¡Toc, toc!_

Alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunté sin interés mientras guardaba algunas cosas en mi bolso de esgrima.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica rubia de ojos azules- Soy yo, tu hermana menor.- Sonrió.

-Hola Emma.- Saludé a mi hermana.

-Buenos días Louis.- Mi hermana se acercó a mi y me abrazó.

Suspiré un poco frustrado por el abrazo, ella sabe que no me gustan los abrazos, pero, al ser mi hermana no le negaré uno. Sin más le correspondí el abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿Por qué vienes a mi habitación?

-Es que ando buscando mi portafolio de diseño, en donde guardo mis bocetos con diseños de ropa.- Contestó- Y como Anadelia acostumbra a confundir mi portafolio con los portafolios de estudio de Hugo y tuyo quería saber si por casualidad no dejó mi portafolio en tu habitación.

Me acerqué al escritorio de mi habitación en donde había un portafolio negro, lo abrí encontrando muchos papeles con números, letras, imágenes, pero, ninguno de ellos tenía los bocetos de Emma- Este portafolio es mío.- Volteé- Aparentemente aquí no está. Debe estar en la habitación de Hugo.

-Mmm...tienes razón lo más seguro es que esté ahí.- Contestó mi rubia hermana- Creo que no fue buena idea que el abuelo nos comprara el mismo portafolio a los tres.

-Aparentemente no.- Contesté sin interés.

-Bueno, entonces, iré a buscar mi portafolio a la habitación de Hugo.- La rubia se dirigió hacia la puerta- Nos vemos a bajo.- Dijo antes de salir de mi habitación.

Sin interés tomé mi mochila, guardé unos libros, luego salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a las escaleras, bajé por ellas y sin más me encaminé al comedor, el lugar en donde acostumbramos a desayunar, almorzar o cenar con mis padres y mis hermanos. No me demoré más de diez segundo en llegar a aquel lugar donde había una mesa larga con doce sillas alrededor, pero, solamente dos de ellas estaban ocupadas por mi padre y mi madre, quienes estaban en sus puestos correspondientes.

-Buenos días Louis.- Me saludó mi padre cuando entré al salón.

-Buenos días.- Correspondí a su saludo y luego tomar asiento en mi respectivo puesto.

-Buenos días hijo.- Esta vez me saludó mi madre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenos días mamá.- Respondí a su saludo con una media-sonrisa.

-¿Dormiste bien Louis?- Me preguntó mi madre mirándome atentamente.

-Si.- Asentí con la cabeza y sin más bajé la mirada hacia mi desayuno que consistía en una taza con café, un vaso con jugo, un plato con un croissant y dos macarones Franceses. Suspiré, no tenía ganas de comer y no soy fanático de los dulces franceses, como lo es mi padre, quién a diferencia de mi ama este tipo de cosas.

Nuevamente suspiré, tomé la taza y sin más le dí un sorbo a la taza al café.

-Buenos días familia.- Mi hermana Emma entró al salón llamando la atención de los presentes en el salón.

-Buenos días Emma.- Mis padres saludaron a mi hermana menor.

-Buenos días.- Mi hermano mayor, Hugo, un chico de cabello azabache -o negro azulado- de ojos azules de aparentemente quince años, se hizo presente en el lugar.

-Buenos días Hugo.- Mis padres me correspondieron a su saludo.

Ambos tomaron asiento en sus respectivos puestos, Hugo se sentó a mi lado derecho, frente a mi madre, y Emma se sentó frente a mí.

Yo sin prestarles más atención dejé la taza en su lugar y observé el plato con macarones y croissant, sin intención de comer.

-¿Durmieron bien?- Escuché que mi madre les preguntaba a mis hermanos.

Emma asintió con la cabeza- Si, aunque, si soy sincera creo que me faltaron horas de sueño. Ayer el desfile terminó muy tarde.

-No queríamos que terminara tarde, pero, ustedes ya conocen el problema que tuvimos con las luces.- Mi padre contestó- No teníamos considerado que se cortara la luz.

Suspiré frustrado, si no hubiera sido por el corte de luz hubiera estado menos tiempo en ese lugar lleno de personas que ni siquiera conocía y que no tenía interés de conocer.

-En cualquier otro momento hubiéramos lo hubiéramos cancelado, pero, este desfile era importante para la marca "Agreste-Dupain".- Mi madre le dio un sorbo a su café-Y hablando de la marcar y el desfile. Emma y Hugo tienen una sesión de fotos a las cinco en el Le Grand Paris.

-Mamá ¿podríamos adelantar la sesión de fotos a las tres?- Preguntó mi hermana oji-azul.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó mi joven madre sorprendida.

-Es que Layla y yo queremos ir a un concierto en la torre Eiffel a las cuatro.- Contestó Emma. Levanté la mirada hacia mi hermana sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, ya que, no me sorprende que Layla y ella vayan al concierto de Luka Couffaine, ya que, mi mejor amigo les había regalado entradas en primera fila.

-Bueno, la adelantaré.- Mi madre volteo hacia mi hermano- ¿No te molesta si adelantamos la sesión de fotos, Hugo?

-No me molesta.- Contestó Hugo.

-Está bien, entonces, la sesión de fotos será a las tres.- Contestó Marinette.

-¿Y tu que harás Louis?- Me preguntó mi padre.

-Hoy tengo entrenamiento de esgrima, luego saldré a dar unas vueltas con mis amigos.- Contesté mirando mi taza.

Luck nos invitó a Dylan y a mí al concierto que hará su padre, Luka Couffaine, frente a la torre Eiffel -el concierto al cual asistirá Emma- la verdad es que yo no soy de estar en lugares con muchas personas, pero, me gusta la música del padre de mi mejor amigo, así que, había aceptado ir. Además, pasar un rato con mis amigos, Luck y Dylan, es bastante divertido.

-¿Seguro que quieres estar en entrenamiento de esgrima? ¿No te gustaría venir con nosotros a la sesión de fotos?- Me preguntó Emma.

Rodeé los ojos, Emma siempre me invita a las sesiones de fotos que tienen Hugo y ella, pero, sabe que a mi no me gustan las cosas que tengan que ver con la moda o la empresa de nuestros padres, ya que, me gusta tener una vida calmada, yo no sirvo para vivir frente a una cámara fotográfica como mi padre y mis hermanos y tampoco para estar frente a miles de diseños de ropa como lo hace mi madre.

Cuando era pequeño mi madre me usó para modelar algunos de sus diseños, al igual que Hugo, pero, cuando cumplí cinco años mi padre me dio la opción de dejar ese mundo y que yo pudiera tener la vida normal que él siempre quiso tener, pero, que nunca tuvo por su padre. Y yo acepté, ya que, no me sentía cómodo posando frente a las cámaras fingiendo ser un chico perfecto, con una vida vida perfecta, sin problemas.

Quizás, Emma y Hugo quisieron seguir con el modelaje, porque, ambos se sentían cómodos con eso, pero, yo soy diferente a ellos.

Tomé mi taza con café-Seguro.- Contesté y luego le di otro sorbo al café.

* * *

Luego de terminar el desayuno, Hugo, Emma y yo nos despedimos de nuestros padres, salimos de la mansión y nos subimos al auto que nos llevaría al instituto.

Como es de costumbre, yo iba observando la ventana, sin prestar atención ni al Gorila, ni a mis hermanos, solamente pensando en que quería dormir, no soporto levantarme tan temprano.

-No quería perderme la primera clase de esgrima del año, pero, debido a la sesión de fotos no voy a poder ir.- Me habló Hugo sacándome de mis pensamientos- Y tampoco voy a poder ir a la junta con Dylan y Luck.

-Me lo imaginaba.- Contesté seriamente, no me sorprende que Hugo no vaya a la salida que tenemos con nuestros amigos o que falte al primer entrenamiento de esgrima, ya que, el deja cosas de lado por sesiones de fotos o desfiles, ya que, acostumbra a detener su vida por su carrera de modelo, algo totalmente contrario a mí, porque, prefiero mil veces salir con Luck y Dylan o tneer un entrenamiento de esgrima antes de una sesión de fotos o de asistir a un desfile de modas- Creo que hoy no tendré a quien ganarle en esgrima.- En mi rostro formé una media sonrisa.

Hugo sonrió- Ya te gustaría vencerme.- Contestó- Creeme este año no volveremos a empatar en esgrima.

Eso espero, ya que, no me gusta empatar. Desde pequeños Hugo y yo empezamos a practicar esgrima, ambos resultamos siendo buenos para dicho deporte y luego de un tiempo el entrenador nos empezó a enfrentar en pequeños duelos de esgrima, pero, nuestro abuelo, Gabriel, empezó a hacer comparaciones entre nosotros por quien era mejor en esgrima y ambos al ser competitivos comenzamos a tomarnos estos enfrentamientos en serio, así que, cada año nos enfrentamos en cada clase de esgrima y a fin de año contamos quien tuvo más victorias. El año pasado ambos empatamos tuvimos el mismo número de victorias, pero, este año no dejaré que eso ocurra, estoy dispuesto a demostrar que yo soy el mejor en esgrima.

-Sigue soñando hermano.- Y dicho esto ultimo ambos lanzamos una carcajada.

Acostumbramos a bromear con eso, pero, al momento de competir las cosas se ponen rudas, ya que, ninguno da su brazo a torser.

-Llegamos.- Habló Emma y volteé a ver la ventana, descubriendo que efectivamente estábamos frente a la cárcel.

Emma abrió la puerta del lado derecho y junto a Hugo bajaron del auto, pero, apenas hicieron esto.

Una chica gritó- ¡A! Son Hugo y Emma Agreste.- Y como es de costumbre miles de adolescentes se amontonaron al rededor de mis hermanos para pedirnos un autógrafo o una foto con ellos.

Miré la escena y solamente suspiré aliviado al no haber bajado del auto junto a ellos. Una de las razones por las cuales no quiero ser modelo es por que no soporto estar rodeado de muchas personas y ser modelo implicaba que multitudes se amontonaran al rededor mío, en donde fuera y en cualquier momento, solo para pedirle un autógrafo y eso no me llama la atención.

Rápidamente salí por la puerta izquierda, para no tener que pasar entre medio de esa multitud de adolescentes.

Rodeé el auto y pasé por el lado de la multitud sin ser visto, ingresé al instituto tranquilamente sin prisa, ya que, aún faltaban algunos minutos para que tocara el timbre. Al entrar al lugar como todos los años me encontré con adolescentes que estaban en el patio hablando con sus respectivos amigos o compañeros.

-Louis por fin llegas.- Reconcí al instante la voz de mi mejor amigo,volteé hacia la izquierda y efectivamente me encontré con mi mejor amigo Luck Couffaine, un chico de cabello negro con las puntas celestes y ojos azul claro.

-Luck.- Chocamos puños en señal de saludo.

-Veo que llegaste sin Hugo y sin Emma.- Habló el chico- Supongo que sus fans los atacaron en la entrada.

-Como siempre.- Contesté sin interés.

-¿Vamos al salón?- Preguntó Luck y asentí con la cabeza.

Ambos nos dirigimos a la escalera que se encontraba a mano izquierda llegando a una puerta la cual estaba abierto.

* * *

 **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero que les haya gustado.**

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 **Dije que los capitulos de Emma y Louis son los más complicados y aparentemente este capítulo no aparenta ser tan complicado de escribir, pero, la explicación es que tuve que acortar o mejor dicho tuve que dividir las ideas principales de este primer capitulo en dos, ya que, aunque no lo crean Louis tendrá muchos enredados en este Fanfic.**

 **Por cierto igual corregí algunas cosas de capítulos anteriores y de la presentación, ya que, son detalles mínimos que van a tener mucho relevancia en el desarrolo de la historia.**

 **Sin mas que decir yo me despido nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

 **Chapter 3: Emma Agreste**

 **Los quiere mucho**

 **Emma Agreste Dupain**


End file.
